


Just One Yesterday

by krOne



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And just awesome in general, And so it Fili, Angst, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Durincest, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I WILL change tags later, If needed., Kili is an awesome guitar player, M/M, Maybe some tendencies?, More like inappropriate humor, My muse made me do it!, Opps?, Or add more, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, There will be suicidal thoughts, Without giving too much away, also, i still suck at tags, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krOne/pseuds/krOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother runs from his past while the other one tries to find meaning in it.</p><p>What do you do when everyone thinks your crazy? What about when you believe it, too?</p><p>Kíli has had these memories since he was very young. Memories of a time when dragons weren't fairy tale of legend and dwarves walked Middle Earth with humans. He remembers everything of a life so far in the past, it's believed to be nothing more than fantasy. In this life, he is nothing more than a struggling college student - no family, no money, nothing but his memories and the label of being a "schizophrenic". He hides what he knows to be truth, acting the part of being happy when in reality he's anything but. Separated from family, he's been able to hide his... "urges" with little hardship.</p><p>But what is he going to do when he is found by none other than his brother, the one who haunts him most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

I can't do it anymore.

 

I've spent eight years with these memories – memories that are and aren't mine – ever since I was ten years old. Things a child shouldn't even know about at that age.

 

I've known battle. A glorious, terrifyingly blood-thirsty urge to fight that cannot be quenched. Shooting arrow after arrow into the backs of my enemies.

 

I've known of death. Fading into the deep, never-ending darkness as the light slowly dissipates. The feel of shadows clutching to my soul as everything fads to black.

 

And I've known of love. Something so deep, so unconditional that it leaves you sick. Loving someone so good that it breaks you to the very core.

 

And he was – _is_ – good... He is so very, very good. Better than most. Certainly better than me.

 

We were different once. Long time ago, in times believed to be fairy tale and myths.

 

What kind of God thought it was ever right to give me these memories?

 

But it doesn't matter anymore, because I can't stay here anymore. I can't be in a world where he isn't.

 

I can't be in a place without _my_ Fíli.

 

And I just want one more yesterday.

 

Oh, God. I can hear him pounding at the door. Calling my name.

 

But it's too late to go back.

 

It's too late, Fíli.

 

_It's too late._

 

I'm sorry.

 

Forgive me one last time, brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay. Short chapter - though it's probably the only short chapter.
> 
> I've been working on this story for a while now - somewhere close to a year - and I feel like I have enough of it complete to finally post it. It's my baby. MY CHILD. I've put a lot of thought, effort, and research into this (at least research for later chapters). It's going to be a multi-chaptered mess, though I'm not quite sure how many chapters. I've got about 7 done and still going strong, so we'll see!
> 
> I'll post the next one soon - trying for once a week for each.
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU. 
> 
> Also, side note: Chapters are song titles. Just saying.
> 
> I'll check this in the morning for any mistakes. Sorry if you find any!


End file.
